Castlevania: Judgment
by Louis Belmont
Summary: The thoughts and actions of Count Dracula as he fights a random but modern Belmont


_"I will kill YOU…AND THE NIGHT!_"

That caused the vampire to smile, seeing this mere mor…no...that isn't the right word he decided. A Belmont is no mere mortal. None of them are, not since Leon Belmont, or Sonia...or that wretch Simon. He knew them all, intimately. He had no choice; their existences were entwined. The Lord of Vampires, Vlad Tepes Dracula, lay on the ground, letting the current Belmont have his say, and he let out a mental sigh.

Dracula, formerly Mathias Cronqvist, wished things could go back to the way they are. Back to when it was just him, and Leon...even that idiot Reinhart or the supposedly valiant Quincy Morris would do right now. Not some miscreant using the Belmont name for fame and fortune. Even the Lord of Darkness shocked himself when thinking such things about the Belmonts—but they had become his 'beloved enemies.'

"ENOUGH! If you are indeed a Belmont, then you will end this NOW!"

With that the Lord of Vampires stood up, and threw his traditional three fireballs at the Belmont pretender and snarled, teleporting away before that whip could come crashing down on him. He came up behind the Belmont pretender, not even giving him a chance. Dracula grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him close, leaning to his ear.

"You are no Leon...no Trevor...no, not even Simon, hell you're not even acting like you belong to the Morris family! A damnable American beat me..! Yet you, a mere pretender can not finish me..!"

The Belmont growled low. Dracula could only smirk, as he felt the power rise in the boy. Ah, so there it was—he truly was a Belmont! This fight would be worthy indeed, at last a true battle worthy enough. A hiss rose up in his throat as the boy used the holy water on him. While it stung, a mere vial would not kill him or do any permanent damage.

"Die now monster. You are not wanted in this world..."

Ah, the words of this one's ancestor, Richter, coming back to haunt him. He tried to think on what he had said to that boy so long ago, wondering if he should use it now too. He had come up against so many worthy Belmont's in the early days, and now he wondered if he would ever face another one. This mere boy was good, but he was no true champion. The boy hadn't even mentioned His eternal name once.

"It is not by my hands I was given flesh, Belmont, it was the humans. Their hatred and sorrow paid ME tribute!"

Dracula had to laugh at this, looking down at the boy from where he stood, wondering how he would react. It was true though, the only time—save for one of his minions doing the job—the Count came back was when the darkness in humanity's hearts allowed him too. The Belmont stopped fighting at this, giving the Count a chance to finally catch his immortal breath and launches another meteor attack at him, laughing manically the whole time. He also got a good look at the boy…he was a mere child, no older than thirteen. Yet his features were almost identical to Leon. It was like history had come back to haunt him. Shaking himself out the memories, the evil prince heard just enough to seal his doom.

"I summon forth….**_THE GREATEST FIVE!"_**

Dracula blinked at that, knowing he had heard it before, his eyes widened as he realized what it would do. With that spell, a light enveloped the area, and soon four other men stood with the Belmont. There was the ghost of Leon, holding the newly created Vampire Killer; looking like he had a smirk on his face and Trevor beside Leon—with a sneer on his face. Richter stood on the other side of the thirteen year old, along side Simon. Simon and Leon were the ones that could be called greatest Dracula thought. Trevor was good; but he also had help. Richter, ah Richter—even the Count felt sad for his tainted blood. You were no good to humanity after all, if you're the one causing the chaos. No, Simon had fought the King of Vampires by himself.

Leon, though, had braved two vampires, a medusa, a golem, his own doppelganger, and even Death Himself to save his beloved could be called great. Leon had the help of the alchemist, and his beloved that was trapped in the Vampire Killer. Though, Dracula admired Leon and Simon the most. Then there was Sonia…a mere woman, doing what men could not. She would rank amongst the greatest of his enemies. Even if mortal men did not want to admit what she had done, he would. Dracula shook himself out of his memories, and listened to what the young one had to say.

"Dracula, for too long you have plagued this world…while the sorrows of mankind may have given birth to you…the hope of mankind will see to your end."

Dracula laughed. This boy was good! He was worthy; and could finally be called a Belmont he would admit defeat to. He wanted to give this mere child…no…no…it wasn't right to call this Belmont a child anymore. He had done only what so few had done before. Dracula found a remark to make at last, wondering how this Godless Belmont would react.

"Hope always gives way to sorrow, in the end, good hunter. I will be back. I can promise you that. Humanity no longer believes in God…therefore only Evil can prevail now"

The boy, with the spirits lashed his whip out, causing the destruction of the count. The boy turned away from the dying count that had a smile on his face. A man who was after his own heart, the boy had enough respect for him to turn away from the death. But his voice rang out.

'_Lord _Dracula, I tell you this; while humanity has given up faith in a useless deity, this family's hope will be enough to shine down on mankind through your eternal darkness. Remember this, as long as the Belmont name exists, your presence will not be wanted on Earth. Now be gone demon, go back to Chaos whence you came!"

Dracula smiled with this last of his strength and welcomed the slumber that his defeat brought. He was tired, Dracula admitted to himself. With the last thought his brain could muster, he wondered what the future would bring.


End file.
